


Monsters

by exploringcastleoblivion (PurpleArmadillo), PurpleArmadillo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/exploringcastleoblivion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/PurpleArmadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't afraid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Very small drabble this time. I should start a series or a drabble challenge at some point.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Unlike most children his age, Ienzo never feared the monsters lurking in the shadows beneath his bed, or the ones prowling just beyond his closet door.

He didn't fear them because he was old enough and wise enough now to know they were figments of his imagination.

He didn't fear them because he had seen what _real_ monsters looked like.

And _he_ had been one all along.


End file.
